


GhiraFi - Wake Me Up Inside

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Banger Universe LOZ Background Stories [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Post-Skyward-Sword, inside The Master Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the Second LOZ Background Story Of The Banger Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GhiraFi - Wake Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> David the Writer: Well, Welcome to the new First LOZ Background story called Wake Me Up Inside. It takes place after Skyward Sword.
> 
> Ghirahim: Oh, this story...
> 
> Davis: What is it, Ghirahim?
> 
> Fi: It's The Story of The Two Swords.
> 
> Brownie: You mean the story of you two?
> 
> Fi: Yes, it's a bad memory for Ghirahim because he didn't know of the story during Skyward Sword.
> 
> Ghirahim: I wish I was never corrupted by Demise.
> 
> Shadow Link: You can't change your past, Ghirahim, but you can change your future.
> 
> Davis: Alright Then. Ghirahim and Fi © Nintendo.
> 
> David The Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Davis. Background story is Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence and Linkin Park. Now on with the Story.

 

# Wake Me Up Inside

After The Game Of Skyward Sword Inside The Eternal Dream, we find Fi and Ghirahim struck together inside the Master Sword. Demise was just defeated by Skyward Sword Link Known as Agino and Ghirahim is pouting about it. Fi Decides to talk to him.

Fi says "There's a high probablity that moping will not do you any good."

Ghirahim shouts "Quiet!"

Fi Sighs.

Ghirahim says "Defeated by a worhless little human! How have I fallen so low! I should have destroyed him when I had the chance!"

Fi says "With the Will of the Goddesses behind him, there was no hope for you and your master."

Ghirahim says "I said for you to be quiet!"

This made Fi angry. A Few moments passed and then...

Ghirahim says "Where is my Master?"

Fi says "I calculate-"

Ghirahim interrupts by saying "I asked for a straight answer, not meaningless calculations."

Fi grows angry again but still says Demise has been sealed away, but his hatred continues to be bleed across the land... Demise has been vanquished but his hatred will live on."

Ghirahim smiles and says "Perfect! So I have succeeded after all."

Fi says "My analysis indicates that no you have not. For as long as this exists, Demise's hate will forever be stopped in it's tracks."

A Little time passed and then...

Ghirahim Shouts "That Boy!"

Fi asks "Would you kindly keep your infuriating outbursts within you?"

Fi Gets frustrated again and then turns her head to see him standing right in front of him and she glided away. Not trusting the Dark Master Sword.

Ghirahim says "You are quite the weapon to have easily put me away in this Goddess-forsaken place."

Fi blushes lightly but then dismisses it and says "the Master Sword cannot be defeated."

Ghirahim says "Unfortunately, I cannot show high levels of disrespect to a lady. However I will say that you and the boy are incredible nuisances, like a irksome gadfly."

Fi had her Emotions riled up inside her but she smoothed herself down.

Ghirahim says "However, had I not played with my prey before I killed him, I would not be here. And not even you would been able to stop me."

Fi ignored how much it was bothering her but...

Then he continues "It's quite a shame, really, the Demon race would have prevail-"

Fi interrupts by saying* Yoou are no demon, you are a weapon, and your original position was to serve the Golden Goddesses like myself."

Ghirahim says with A Psychotic Gleam appeared in his eye "You lie."

Fi says "My Artifical intelligence does not allow me to lie."

Ghirahim Yells "You lie!"

Then Fi didn't respond and so Ghirahim just says "I loathe those Goddesses! They did nothing ofr me, while my Master Demise-"

Fi says "The Goddesses gave you life. Not Demise. You and I were created as dual blades to aid the Hero in his quest.. But you strived for power, and since then, you went astray."

Ghirahim says "You Wretched Girl, how dare you tell me these outright LIES?"

Fi says "Your Master was never originally demise. You were a dual blade to me, we were created as counterparts, two existing blades meant to help the Chosen Hero. You were my other half, until you decided to go in the wrong direction."

Ghirahim says I should kill you for your insolence!"

Fi says "I cannot be killed."

Ghirahim Started shouting while Pacing around "Preposterous! Outrageous! Lie!" He shouts it Over and over until suddenly he turned towards Fi and had a peculiar expression. Fi just looked at him confused.

Ghirahim then says "I feel like I know you from another time."

Fi turned her face away and didn't respond.

This made Ghirahim take a step towards her, cross his arms, and say "Well? Enlighten me. What are these feelings and these blurry memories?"

Fi says "I cannot answer for your emotions, you're the most flamboyant creature the Goddesses ever created. I can, how answer for your tarnished memories... During the Great War, we fought aongisde each other. You were courageous and admirable but admittedly yu let your pide get in the way sometimes.... It was when we were fighting Demise, It seemed as if a spell overcome you... I myself could not get you out of your stupor, and.... you joined his ranks. From then on, you became an entirely different person as we warred with you. You enjoyed torture and bloodshed, you enjoyed injecting fear into your victims before killing them... I did not know you anymore."

Ghirahim remained silent the whole explanation.

Ghirahim says "How strange this all is..."

Ghirahim takes a step towards Fi and grabbed her chin. Blushing came to her cheeks again.

Ghirahim then says "...I feel like this is familar, but at the same time, all new... However, should you be right, don't expect me to change my views on the Goddesses and the Hero himself... the Hatred runs too deep."

Fi says "The Goddesses created you and the Hero is the one who saved the world from utter destruction. To say these things, Ghirahim, is an insult to me and everyone's valiant efforts."

Ghirahim Just brought his face closer to hers and says "This is something I know all too well."

Fi struggled to break free of his grip as familiar emotions arise within her.

Ghirahim says "Tell me, Master Sword, are you experiencing the same emotions I am right at this moment?"

Fi tries to stay sane by saying "There is a 95% Chance that I am."

Ghirahim says "Good."

Ghirahim Places his lips on Fi's and she becomes shocked. Then, as quickly as it started,l he moves away. Both their faces covered in a big blush. Similar memories with him were flowing into her.

Ghirahim then lets go of her chin, turned his back, crossed his arms and says "My Apologies."

Fi of the Past shyly places her arms around him. He relaxed and turned to face her and that's when the memory ended.

The End for now...

**Author's Note:**

> David the Writer: There is what happened after Demise was defeated in Skyward Sword as part of the Banger Universe tAll3Shyguy Timeline. There is going to be more to this but that will happen in the tAll3Shyguy Timeline.
> 
> Ghirahim: Yeah That was awesome. Let's get to this BU Series that relates to this.
> 
> Fi: First we have to imagine that BU Series.
> 
> Brownie: Yes and it will take place during BU Generations. In a spot when we play as Davis Holding Ghirahim and Brownie Holding Modern Day Master Sword with Fi inside. There will be some missions for that.
> 
> Davis: Yes and I think Skulkerman the BU Video God is going to go make the areas they take place.
> 
> Skulkerman The BU Video God: Yes, I am. After I do something.
> 
> David The Writer: Tell me what you think of this, Readers, especially you Banger-Universe-Devs.


End file.
